


So Much For Love

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, aghh 1x12 is gonna kill us all, based on the 1x12 promos, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t know that they both have the same thought:</p>
<p>So much for love.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Speculations from the 1x12 promos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh may gawd....
> 
> 1x12 is gonna kill us all, peeps. I say we all buy a funeral plot next to each other's, so they only need one gravestone over one giantic span of peeps:
> 
> "Here lies the *insert city* branch of the Malec fandom. March 27, 2007- March 29, 2016."
> 
> AHHHHH!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Alec was confused.

 

He was standing in what he supposed was the living room of Magnus’ loft.

 

For no reason that he could explain.

 

In words.

 

Out of his mouth…

 

Alec inwardly rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. 

 

He was surprised that Magnus had even let him in.

 

Now, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Alec?” Magnus asked after they had sat in a uncomfortable silence.

 

Alec jumped slightly and blinked at Magnus as a signal for him to continue.

 

“Why are you marrying Miss Branwell?” Alec’s heart plunged.

 

He really didn’t want to talk about this.

 

He had apparently said that aloud because Magnus stood up from his leather couch and stood right in front of him. “I know you don’t, and neither do I. I just… want to know.”

 

Alec inhaled deeply. “Honor.” Then he realized how weird that sounded, and continued. “I mean, I want to have the Lightwood name be….”

 

Magnus seemed to sense his struggling, and finished for him. “Honorable? Dignified? Prestigious? Any synonym for ‘high and haughty’?”

 

Alec snorted. “All except that last one.”

 

Magnus sighed. “Why not love?”

 

Alec blinked, silent. He was a Shadowhunter. He wouldn’t know love if it had slapped him in the face.

 

Magnus sighed, and started to circle Alec. He pushed his elbow in a gesture to put his hand over his heart. “Your heart beats faster when they walk by.” Then, Magnus walked up behind him, and nearly had his lips on the back of Alec’s neck. “Your skin tingles when they enter a room.” Alec inhaled sharply. Magnus finished his circle and came back to stand in front of Alec. “I know you’ve felt these things-  _ I know you feel what I feel _ .”

 

Alec’s throat seemed to tighten. Magnus looked so earnest, so open.

 

_ Just like he did when Alec told him he would marry Lydia. _

 

Alec stares at Magnus for a long moment, and then his phone blares with a new text.

 

They awkwardly break eye contact, and Alec checks his phone. 

 

It’s from Izzy-  _ Ur bach partay is almost done! U better b here, big bro. _

 

Alec rolls his eyes affectionately, and sticks his phone in his back pocket. “It’s Izzy, she’s throwing me a bachelor party.” It sound more like a question, and he waved his hand dismissively. “Some mundane tradition, but Izzy’ll kill me if I’m not there.”

 

Magnus nodded slowly. “I understand. Go enjoy yourself, Alec. You deserve it.”

 

Alec takes that as his cue to leave, and walks out reluctantly. 

 

He doesn’t know that Magnus watches him go sadly, hoping that he turns around.

 

He doesn’t.

 

They don’t know that they both have the same thought:

  
_ So much for love. _


End file.
